The War Game:Rebirth
by DeadPoolKnight
Summary: After the death of Jai, a new hero is born


TheWar Game:Rebirth

Ch:1

A few months later after the death of Jai, Juzuki and Krishima lived in their same appartment and things were less depressing now that Juzuki's child was born a few months ago. But now the child was thirteen years old, and her name was Mei. She was beautiful like her mother, except for the fact she had her father's eyes and dark hair. Also like her father, she was intelligent and athletic. Mei was like any normal thirteen year old girl, as far as she knew. In the meantime, Juzuki was thirty years old and she kept her looks and she was stronger mentally. Krishima had also changed mentally and physically in ways that surprised him. No longer was he the lazy party guy he used to be, in fact he had become a responsible young man. Krishima continued the work his brother started, by keeping the dojo open and teaching new students every day. When Mei was in school, and Kirshima was working in the dojo and Juzuki had been accepted into the police force and she eventually worked her way up to detective, less than a few months. Meanwhile, Mei was busy in school working hard. Since she had started middle school, she fit in very well and was liked by most of her classmates. but the other half was the popular kids, and they despised Mei. They thought no girl should be pretty and be intelligent. Mei did not care what the popular kids thought about her, she knew she was better than them anyway. Since then, Mei had made a lot of friends, but she was close to a small group of them. These friends consisted of a blond headed boy named Bryan, a boy named Pete who was a class clown, and a girl named Paige, who had black hair and blue eyes and she was also dating Pete. Mei cared about them a lot and she was lucky to have a great group of friends who were loyal to her. So, at the end of the day Mei met her friends outside."So guys do you want to hangout at my house?" she asked. Pete, Bryan and Paige agreed , and they walked to Mei's mother's apartment. Later, the gang reached the appartment and went inside. Mei called out "Mom,Kirshima are you home?" she said. No one responded, untill someone came into the appartment through the back door. Mei spoke again "Hey uncle, how was your day?" she asked. Kirshima responded" It was good, by the way how was school?" he asked. Mei responded "It was fine." she said.

Kirshima sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Mei and her friends and left Kirshima and went to her room. Soon, they were engaged in friendly conversation and it was a fun time. Later it was nine'o clock and Juzuki hadn't come home yet. The gang left Mei's room and went back into the living room. Kirshima spoke" Mei, your mom called she said she won't be home untill late.""so I'm going to order a pizza, is that ok?" he said. Mei nodded" That's ok." she said. Kirshima pulled out his phone and ordered the pizza right away. In a few minutes, the pizza was delivered to the appartment and Kirshima paid for it and brought it into the kitchen, where they all ate it. Once dinner was finished,Mei's friends went home. And then Kirshima and Mei went to bed.

Ch:2

The next morning, Juzuki came home at eight 'o clock and she tried to be quiet. She shut the door gently, and began to walk into the kitchen. Juzuki then made a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table. Soon, someone walked into the hall. Juzuki saw her daughter standing there."Morning." she said. Mei smiled "Morning mom." she said. Juzuki got up and walked over to Mei and gave her a hug. Mei spoke "Are you home this weekend, mom?" she asked. "Yes, I'm going to be off untill Wednesday." she said. Mei detached herself from her mother" Good, I'd like to enjoy a weekend with you and Kirshima for once." she said. Juzuki smiled "Me too." she said. Soon, Kirshima came into the kitchen" Juzuki, you're home, that's good." he said. "Good morning Kirshima." said Juzuki. Now that everyone was awake, Juzuki went back to the kitchen "How about we have breakfast?" she said. Mei and Kirshima nodded and sat at the table. Soon, Juzuki finished cooking their meal, and she put the plates on the table and they enjoyed it together. Later, they cleared the table and cleaned the plates and silverware. Then Juzuki went to take a refreshing shower, that left Mei and Kirshima to hangout. A few minutes later, Juzuki stepped out of the shower and went into her room. In the living room, Mei was fast asleep on the couch, dreaming away. Suddenly she was in a white room with no doors or windows. And she thought it was strange. She then walked around and tried to find a way out. "This can't be real." she said. Suddenly a voice spoke out "This is for real, Mei." it said. Mei jumped at the sound, and she looked around for the speaker, but there was no one there. And then she felt a warm presence behind her. As frightened as she was, she looked up and saw a huge wolf like creature staring back at her. Mei screamed and sank to the floor. She hugged her knees close to her chest" Stay away from me!' she shouted. The wolf moved closer, and she saw its features clearly, Its fur was light blue,white fur covered its chest and arms, and its yellow pupiless eyes were warm and friendly. The wolf outstretched one of its massive arms toward her " I won't hurt you, i promise." it said. Mei slowly got to her feet, and stared at the creature" What are you?" she asked. The wolf walked closer to her, untill he towered over her"I am Anubis, the lighting wolf." it said. Mei spoke" My mother told me about you, you're a spirit right?" she said. Anubis nodded"So then you know that I was bonded with your father." Mei's eyes widened "You knew my father?" she responded. The wolf spoke again"Yes, I see so much of him in you Mei." " And that's why I must tell you that you are gifted just like he was." he continued. Mei was stunned "Gifted?" "You mean powers, right?" she asked. Anubis smiled "Yes, and you will learn to use them when you truly need them." he said. Mei opened her mouth to say something, but Anubis disappeared. Soon after, she woke up on the couch in the appartment.

Ch:3

Mei took a deep breath, and she tried to process what happened. Mei realized it could of not been a dream, because it felt so real, she knew that for a fact. She got off the couch and walked to her mothers room. She was about to reach out and turn the door knob, when it opened from the other side. Juzuki opened the door and saw Mei in the doorway"Mei are you ok?" she asked. Mei nodded" I'm fine." she said. Juzuki had a skeptical look on her face "Is there somthing you want to tell me, young lady?" she said sternly. Mei sighed and spoke again" You know that spirit you told me about?" "It spoke to me and it told me I have the same abilities as dad." she said. Juzuki looked at her "Are you sure?" she asked. Mei nodded "I can feel it." she said. Juzuki smiled "Ok, you'll learn to use these gifts, Mei just give it time." she said. Mei smiled back "I will." she responded. Juzuki went into the living room, as did Mei. Juzuki went over to the couch, where Kirshima was sleeping"Kirshima, wake up" she said gently. Kirshima opened his eyes "Hi." he said. Juzuki spoke back" Hi." she said. Kirshima sat up and spoke again "So, what's up?" he asked. Juzuki spoke" I think we all should visit June at Rikers." she said. Kirshima nodded"Yeah, we haven't visited her in a while." he said. Mei spoke up" Who's June?" she asked. Juzuki turned toward her"June is a friend of ours, who we knew before you were born." she said. Mei nodded "So I'm allowed to see her?" she asked. Kirshima smiled "Sure June would love to see you." he said. Juzuki nodded "Yes she would." she said. Later , they left the house, and got into Kirshima's car and drove to the prison. The prison, Riker's Island was on the edge of the city and located between the docks. Soon, they reached the island bridge. They drove across the long path, untill the prison entrance was visible. Kirshima stopped the car, and the three of them got out and walked to the security booth. The guard saw them" Hello, may I help you?" he asked. Kirshima spoke" Hi,we're here to see June Sliknaught." he said. The guard smiled" Of course, you're her friends, she always talks about you." he said. The guard then let them inside and walked close behind them. Soon, they walked through the cellblock and passed several jail cells. Each one contained New York's most vicious murderers,theives and scumbags. The guard then stopped by a large metal door and unlocked it." Miss June, your friends are here to see you." said the guard. In the corner of the room, was June with her head down between her knees. June lifted her head up and her face lit up with joy" Juzuki, Kirshima, you're back!" she said happily. The guard spoke again "You've got twenty minutes." he said. He escorted them all across the hall into the visting room.

Ch:4

Once they were sitting at a small metal table, June spoke"So how is everything?" she asked. Juzuki replied" It's going well." she replied. June smiled "That's great." she said. Juzuki spoke again "June, there's someone you need to meet." June was confused "Who?" she asked. Juzuki spoke again "June this is Mei, my daughter." she gestured toward the girl besides her. June had a surprised look on her face" My god, Juzuki she's grown up so fast, I've only seen her baby pictures, you sent me awhile ago." " She's beautiful just like you." she continued. Mei blushed "Thank you, Its nice to meet you as well." she said. Mei spoke again "Mom's told me alot about you, even though I never met you before." "But I need to know, how do you know my dad?" she asked. June spoke "This might sound weird, but I'm actually cloned from his dna." she said. Mei was amazed" So you're a clone?" she said. June spoke again "A few years ago,when your parents and Kirshima were young they lived in Japan and My creator lived there as well, his name was Doctor Yohan Sliknaught." she said. Mei nodded "What happened?" she asked. June continued "That man created me because he wanted to destroy your father because of what Jai's dad did to him in the past." she said. "So from that day, the doctor took Jai's dna and fused them together with some girl's dna." And from that I was born." she said. "So I became a weapon bent on Jai's destruction, because the doctor progamed me to do that." "But over the years, my loyalties shifted back and forth, and from then on I was changed into the woman you see today." she finished. Mei spoke again "So you were created for evil, but you eventually became good and helped my dad?" June smiled somberly "Yes, but because of me he's dead." she said. Mei looked at her " I don't understand." she said. June sighed " Before he died he helped me see the light once again, but I can't repay him for all he's done for me." she said. Mei spoke again "Even though he's gone, I can still feel his presence." "Don't feel like its your fault, My mom told me that you tried to help him, I think that's repaying him enough." she said. June smiled as tears fell from her face "Thank you, that means alot coming from you." she said. Mei nodded. Soon, the guard came back into the room "Ok, times up let's go June." he said. June stood up and let the guard escort her back to her cell. Juzuki and the others followed close behind. the guard spoke again "June you can say goodbye." he said. June spoke again "Bye guys, it was nice seeing you again, and Mei you are so much like your dad." Mei smiled "Thanks." June spoke again "Before you go, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm getting released in two days." Juzuki smiled "that's great, stop over when you get out." she said. June nodded, and the guard got her into her cell and locked the door. Soon, Juzuki, Kirshima and Mei left Rikers and went home. Soon, they pulled into the apartment driveway and got out of the car. They went inside, and almost immediately, Juzuki cooked an excellent dinner they all enjoyed. Later, they cleaned up and they relaxed the rest of the night. Mei went into her room and closed the door. She laid in bed and thought about what Anubis told her earlier that day in her dream. Mei didn't know how to use her powers, but in time they would reveal themselves to her. Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ch:5

Meanwhile, across the city there was an abandoned cathedral. Inside, there were two women standing on the balcony atop the bell tower. The first woman spoke "The time is now, we must go into the city and build our army." she said. The second woman spoke "Yes, we've waited long enough." she said. The moonlight illuminated their faces, and showed their beauty. The first woman had brown hair streaked with red to resemble blood, and her eyes were a chilling shade of blue. The second woman had bright green eyes and raven colored hair. Even though these women were beautiful, they were also deadly." New york does not stand a chance against us, the streets will flow with mortal blood!" said Payine. Soon, Payine and Caterina left the cathedral, and walked in the moonlit darkness of the city. Their plan was to raise a vampire army and destroy the city. Since Jai was dead, there was no one else to stop them. Soon, they were deep in the city, and there were many victims for their choosing. Payine smiled "Perfect, now all we do is find the right mortals to serve our purpose." she said. Payine spotted a group of boys and approached them, with a false look of fear and confusion on her face. "Please help me, I'm lost." she whimpered. The leader of the boys spoke "Don't worry baby, we'll help you." he said. Payine smiled shyly"Thank you." she said. So then she hugged the boy and he hugged back. Suddenly, Payine smiled wickedly and unleashed her vampiric fangs and bit the boys neck. The boy screamed and his friends backed up in fear. Payine finished feeding"Don't worry, I'll save you." she said seductively. She let go of the boy and got him to the ground and she opened her mouth. She took one of her long fingernails and cut her tounge. Payine then took her blood covered finger and put in front of the boys face "Drink my blood and you will not die a painful death." she said. The boy nodded and licked the finger clean. The boy swallowed, and then he went through a horrible transformation. The boy convulsed and groaned in pain. Soon, the boys skin turned white and lifeless and his dark eyes changed to an icey blue like Payine's. The boy stood up" I don't know what you did to me, but I like it." he said. Payine smiled "Now you are the child of the night, just like me." The boy spoke again" You mean I'm a vampire?" he said. Payine nodded" Who ever you were before, it does not matter anymore" "Your new name is Azrael." she said. Azrael smiled "I like the sound of that." he said. Azrael turned to his friends "Join us, and become children of the night." he said. The boys shook their heads. Azrael glared at them "I wasn't asking you, I was commanding you!" Suddenly his eyes turned red, and his fangs came out. Azrael lunged at them and attacked them viciously. When it was over, Azrael was left standing. The other boys were on the ground with bloody gashes across their throats. Payine spoke "Turn them now, Azrael." she said. Azrael nodded and began the turning process.

Ch:6

The next morning, Mei woke up early. It was monday morning , which meant she had school. Mei got out of bed and got ready for the school day. Once she was dressed, she went into the kitchen and she was greeted by her mother. "Good morning." she said. Mei smiled" Good morning." she replied. Mei sat down t the table, and Juzuki then placed a plate of French toast and eggs in front of her. Mei spoke" Thanks mom." she said. Juzuki smiled" You're welcome." she replied. Mei ate her breakfast, and then went into the bathroom to freshen up for school. A few minutes later, she came out and grabbed her backpack and headed outside to catch the bus" Bye mom." she said quickly. Juzuki spoke" Bye, see you later." she replied. Once Mei was gone, Juzuki then went into the living room and turned on the tv. Since it was her day off, she decided to relax and not do anything. Soon, Kirshima woke" Good morning." he said. Juzuki spoke "Good morning." she said. Kirshima went into the living room, and sat next to her" So, what's up?" he asked. Juzuki spoke" Nothing, just watching tv." she said. "Cool." he replied. So, they both watched tv for a while, and did nothing. A few hours later, Kirshima got up"I've got to go." he said. Juzuki spoke "Go where?" she asked. Kirshima spoke" I have to teach a class." he said. Juzuki nodded"Ok, see you later." she said. Kirshima left and went to the downstairs building, which was the dojo. Juzuki then turned off the tv and got up. She then went into the bathroom and took a well deserved hot bath, and tried to enjoy it. Meanwhile, Mei was in school. She was at her locker, getting ready for her next class. She was going to grab her books, when a boy passed by her. Mei saw the boy and could not stop staring at him. The boy had blonde hair, brown eyes, and he was in very good shape. The boy then caught her gaze and it made Mei drop hers. The boy walked up to her" I don't belive we met." he said. Mei could feel herself blush" I'm Mei." she said shyly. The boy spoke again" I'm Brad." he said. While they were talking, a girl in a cheerleader uniform saw them" Brad, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded. Mei and Brad stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the girl." Kelsey, I didn't see you there." he said. he said. Kelsey stared angrily at Mei "Why are you talking to my boyfriend, Nerd?" she said. Mei spoke" I didn't know he was your boyfriend." she said. Kelsey then shoved her against her locker"Then you know to never talk to him again!" shesaid. Mei yelped in pain and then picked herself up to face the cheerleader. "Who gives you the right to say that?" she asked. Kelsey scowled "Step off skank." she said. Mei stared angrily at her "How dare you!" she said. And then she lost control and tackled Kelsey to the ground. Both girls were on the floor, and Mei was on top and began slamming Kelsey's skull into the floor. Soon, a crowd of students formed around the two girls. After each slam, Mei became angrier and angrier every minute. Kelsey screamed over and over as her skull was being shattered against the ceramic floor. Suddenly, Mei felt an intense heat of rage and she transformed.

Ch:7

Mei felt herself fade away as the transformation continued. Mei's muscles grew and stretched beyond their limits, her fingernails grew out, her teeth elongated to canine proportions and her body was covered in blue and white fur. Finally, the transformation was complete: she was no longer Mei, she was now Anubis the Lighting wolf. All of the students were horrorstruck by the huge creature what she had become , and they scattered in fear. Anubis then grabbed Kelsey by the throat and squeezed tightly" Who's the skank now?" it growled in a monstrous tone. Kelsey rasped and choked as the life was squeezed out of her, and then with a loud snap she was dead. Soon teachers ran into the hall and they all saw a huge wolf like beast standing over a teenage girl. They were terrifed and they didn't move. The wolf ran on all fours and left the school and headed toward the city. Soon, the beast spotted Juzuki's and Kirshima's apartment. It ran into the backyard and laid down in the grass. Later that day, it was three 'o clock and Mei was nowhere to be seen. Juzuki was getting worried Where is she? she thought. Juzuki then turned on the tv. Suddenly, her program was interrupted by a newsflash. The report showed Mei's school and then a blurry cellphone picture of something huge and covered in blue fur. Juzuki's eyes widened in then somthing made her get up and go out to the backyard. She went outside and looked around the yard" Mei, where are you?" she called out. And then somthing caught her eye, somthing laid in the grass near a tree. Juzuki gasped and then ran to it quickly. Her eyes didn't deceive her, it was her daughter Mei, naked and dirty. "My god, Mei!" she shouted. The mother she was, she scooped her up and carried her back into the house. Juzuki laid Mei on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. Soon, Mei regained consciousness" What happened?" she said in a confused tone. Juzuki spoke "I don't know, do you remember anything?" she asked. "I don't remember much,except for that I was really angry at a girl, but then nothing." she said. Juzuki spoke"I know what happened to you, It was Anubis." she said. Mei stared at her "Why is he doing this to me?" she asked. Before Juzuki could reply a voice came from the kitchen "You have an anger problem that's literally a monster." it said. Juzuki and Mei turned their attention to the kitchen and they saw a girl with dark hair, eyes that were yellow, and she was dressed all in black, sitting at the table. "June what are you doing here?" Juzuki asked. June spoke They let me out early on good behavior, and I saw the news on tv while I was out in the streets." " And I'm here to help, after all, we share the same abilities sister." she said. Mei spoke"So you can help me control my powers?" June nodded. Mei spoke again"When can we start?". she asked. June got up and went into the living room" When you put on some clothes." she said with a smile. Mei nodded and wrapped the blanket around herself and ran into her room. June sighed" We've got alot of work to do." she said.

Ch:8

Later that day, Mei was outside with June, who was going to teach her to control her powers. June spoke"The key to controlling your powers is a calm relaxed state of mind." she said Mei nodded and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. June instructed Mei to breath in and out a few more times, untill she was calm and relaxed. June was silent for a few minutes, untill she spoke up" Good, now that are relaxed, let's get down to business." she said. June then powered up" Are you ready?" "Show me what you got!" she said. Mei was uneasy, but it was time to see if June's teachings paid off. Mei closed her eyes and foccused and suddenly, green sparks danced between her fingertips, and then became fully stable energy. Mei looked at her hands with amazement "I did it!" she exclaimed. June smiled "Great, now let's test it out!" she said. And without warning, June fired off a few blasts of yellow energy at the young girl. Mei dodged quickly, and the bolts exploded behind her. June smiled" You're fast kid, keep it up." she said. Mei smiled back "Now it's my turn." she said. Shen then struck out at June with electrified fists, with a powerful impact. June went skidding across the ground. June slowly got up and stared at Mei" That was amazing, you're even stronger than your dad." she said. Now that Mei had control of her energy power, but it was essential to tame the beast within her. June spoke "We should move somewhere safer for our next lesson." she said. Mei spoke "Why?" she asked June spoke with an annoyed tone "Because if we don't, someone could get hurt" "Now come on." she said. Mei nodded, and then they called a cab to get into the city. Soon, the taxi stopped in the city and they stepped out. June paid the driver and the taxi drove away. June spoke" Ok, I know a construction site that's abandoned, and it's not too far from here." she said. Mei nodded and they began to walk across town to the construction site. A few minutes later, they arrived outside the site and went inside. The site was abandoned like June had said, and it was huge in size. June spoke" Let's get started." she said. Before Mei could do anything, June struck quickly and threw a hard punch to her nose. Mei was caught off guard and put a hand to her face. "What the hell was that for?" she said. Mei then pulled her hand back, and she saw blood. The sight of her own blood, made her extremely angry. The anger consumed her, and she dropped to her knees. She moaned in pain as the transformation hit her full force.

Ch:9

June smiled with glee"Here we go." she said to herself. And finally, Mei's transformation was complete. Anubis stood before June, and it did not look happy. Anubis roared with rage and prepared to attack. June spoke" Mei, listen to me, you have to foccus." she said calmly. Anubis's head turned toward June's voice and stared at her. June smiled" Ok, Now attack me." Anubis nodded and lunged full speed at her. Anubis's attack was strong, but it never hit her. June blocked the beast's huge arm with her own. She smiled cockily "Is that all you got?" "You should be stronger than this." she said. Anubis growled "I'll show you !" he said. Suddenly, Anubis opened his mouth and a surge of lighting exploded out toward June. June did not move as the wave of lighting bathed her in a green blast. The smoke cleared, and June was sprawled on the ground unmoving. Anubis's eyes widened and it reverted back to human form. Mei ran to her mentor's side "June are you ok?" she asked fearfully. June opened her eyes"I'm fine, it would take much more to kill me." she said. Mei helped June up and they went back to Juzuki an Kirshima's apartment.

Ch:10

The next morning, Mei woke up and went into the living room. Mei wasn't the only one awake, sure enough June sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in one hand, and in the other was the tv remote. June noticed her presence and spoke" Morning." she said. Mei smiled "Morning." she said. Mei joined June on the couch, and they sat in silence as they watched tv. Suddenly, the program was interrupted by a newsflash. A reporter was on the scene and he was in the streets, behind an alley. The reporter soon began to address the situation "I'm standing here, and there are bodies everywhere, so far there is no sign of who or what did this." he said. June and Mei looked on with intense foccus. Suddenly, the reporter tapped his earpiece" Hang on, I've just received word that we have an image of the killers." he said. The screen then showed a decent cellphone camera photo of a girl with dark hair streaked with black and red, along with a group of teenage boys with dark hair and icey blue eyes. June glared at the screen and spoke" Payine." she said. Mei was confused" Who's Payine?" she asked. June spoke again" She used to work for me, when I was against your father." she said. Mei nodded "What's so special about her?" she said. "She's a vampire." June replied. Mei was astounded" How is that possible?" she asked. June spoke again " Back in Japan, my father took some dna from two other vampires and injected her with it, and it was a success." "My father created a perfect hybrid of human and vampire." she said. Mei nodded" Was her name always Payine?" she said. June shook her head "No, her name was Kim but that was lost, along with her humanity." she said. Mei nodded and did say anything more. Soon,Juzuki and Kirshima walked into the living room. Juzuki smiled" Morning you two." she said. Mei and June smiled and nodded silently. Juzuki spoke again "What's going on guys?" she asked. June spoke" You're not going to like this, but Payine's back and she is killing people." Juzuki's eyes in shock, and then a sudden flash of anger washed over her. "Where is she?" she said. June spoke" Calm down, besides I don't know." she said. Juzuki took a deep breath, and relaxed. "If she's killing people, we've got to stop her." she said. The others nodded. June spoke again"I'll get on it, right away and try to find her, but it may not be easy." she said.

Ch:11

Somewhere in the city,Paige opened her eyes and she saw she was not out with her boyfriend. Instead, she was inside a building that had been recently abandoned. She tried to move, but she was jerked back by chains shackled to her wrists. She tried again, but it was no use, she was pulled back harder, and pain shot up her arms. Paige looked around frantically for something to help her escape, but there was nothing that was useful. Where am I? she thought. Once she got a better look at her surroundings and she saw that she was in a church of some kind. But she didn't know where in the city she was. Suddenly, a girl walked in the room, with a group of boys that did not look friendly."You're awake, that's good." she said. "Who are you?" Paige asked. The girl spoke again" My name is Payine, and you are my prisoner." she said. Paige was afraid, but she didn't let it show"Why did you bring me here, and where is my boyfriend?" she demanded. Payine smiled and snapped her fingers, and the largest boy left the room. The boy came back a few moments later, with a body on his shoulders. He dropped the body in front of Paige. Paige stared at the body in horror"PETE!" she screamed. "What did you do to him!?" she shouted. Payine smiled wickedly"Let's just say he was a good meal." she said. Paige was speechless, untill she found her voice"What the hell are you people!" she shouted. Payine spoke again"Do you belive in Vampires?" she asked. Paige nodded. Payine continued"Well, you're in for a surprise." Paige was about to speak, but then Payine was in her face. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, and needle-like fangs slid over her insisors. Paige was terrified" You're all vampires!?" she said. Payine laughed" Yes, but you won't live long enough to tell anyone." she said. And then, Payine made her crew leave the room. Paige was frightened like a child" Please, don't kill me!" she said. Payine smiled"It's too late for that, I hope you taste just as good as your boyfriend." she said. Suddenly, Payine grabbed the girl by the throat and let out a guttural roar and sunk her fangs into Paige's neck and began to feed. Paige let out a strangled cry and choked on her own blood as it flowed from the wounds, and then it was all over. Payine let go of the girl, and let her body slump to the floor. Payine licked her fingers and left the room to find her friend Caterina. Payine soon found Caterina out on the balcony that was located up on the church tower." Caterina, my army is almost complete, but we need to go out again tonight." she said. Caterina spoke without looking at Payine" Good, I'll get the boys ready." she said Payine left and went back downstairs to rest up.

Ch:12

later that night, the deadly vampress and her band of vampire soldiers were out in the city. They wasted no time in finding the perfect human candidates for their army and along the way there were some casualties. Soon, Payine had succeeded in turning more young men and some women into vicious creatures of the night, and no witnesses were left standing. Payine admired her work, and then addressed her vampire army"The time has come, my brothers and sisters we will wait no longer, our time has come to end the human race, and they will all fall, I swear it!" she said triumphtly. Once the moment was over, Payine led her army back to the cathedral to prepare the downfall of man. Once they were home, Payine pulled Caterina aside" Now that we have our army, I'm going to need a distraction." she said. Caterina looked at her" What did you have in mind?" she asked. "I was hoping you could summon some zombies and send them to the city to spread some fear into the human's hearts and we could take advantage of that." Caterina nodded"No problem, I'll get them ready before sunrise." she said. Payine smiled"Good, get some rest then." she said. Payine left her friend alone and went into the main hall. Dawn quickly approached, and in the suburbs, Mei and the others woke up. Mei got out of bed and went into the living room and turned on the tv. Soon, June and the other two joined Mei. The news was on and it was in the middle of a report"I'm here on the upper east side, and there are more bodies on the street than last time." "It appears that we are dealing with somthing not human." said the reporter. June spoke" It looks like Payine's made her move." she said. Kirshima spoke" don't get carried away, I'm sure its nothing." he said. No one said anything as they continued to watch the news. The reporter spoke again"Ladies and gentlemen,I assure you that we will find the someone or something that is responsible for this..." he trailed off. Something caught his eye and he motioned for the cameraman to point to what he was looking at. The camera was focused on a human-like creature slowly moving toward them"What the hell is that?" said the cameraman. Suddenly more creatures showed up and they noticed the news reporter and his crew."We've got to get out of here!" shouted the reporter. And then the creatures ran full speed and attacked. The reporter and his crew did not stand a chance a they were devoured by the undead. The camera hit the ground and the screen went black. All that was heard was the screams of terror and the moaning of the undead. June, Kirshima, Juzuki and Mei were left staring at the blackened screen in horror and silence.

Ch:13

Moments later, the tv flickered to life and the Chen family stared intently at the screen. The camera came into foccus on a girl's face. The face was familiar, along with the voice that went with it" Your time is up you human scum, now its time for the vampire race to claim this city for our kingdom." said the girl. "No one can stop us, since a certain hero is gone." she continued. And then a new voice was heard" That's right, no on can stop us, soon this city will fall, and we will rebuild it to start our new reign." said a second femine voice. Suddenly, the camera was dropped and the screen went black for the last time. Juzuki turned off the tv"We have to do something, I can't just sit here while Payine destroys everything." she said. June spoke" What can we do,how do we even stop a vampire army?" she said. Juzuki spoke again" I don't know, they have to have some kind of weakness." Kirshima spoke up"I'm not even sure they even have a weakness, I mean they can walk around in the sunlight and crosses and stakes only work in the movies." he said. Mei spoke"Kirshima's right, but we have to fight back." she said. Juzuki spoke again" June you know Payine better than all of us, do you have any ideas on where she could be hiding?" she asked. June shrugged" I guess somwhere dark and abandoned." she said. Juzuki spoke" Ok, then I guess we'll have to split up and look around for her." she said. Later that night, June and the others split up to find Payine. June and Mei looked around downtown, and Juzuki and Kirshima looked uptown. Meanwhile, Payine and her army were out on the streets causing death and destruction upon the people of New York. The police tried to hold back the vampire army, but they were way too strong. As his men were getting killed left and right, the police chief pulled out his radio and spoke into it. Uptown, things were quiet, untill Juzuki's radio went off"Requesting back-up, Main street is flooded with vampires." "Can anyone hear me?" it said. Juzuki pulled the radio from her bag and pushed the button"Chief, This is detctive Chen, are you all right?" she said. The radio was silent, untill the chief responded"Detective Chen, I'm all right, but I'm wounded and need medical attention." "Can you get here soon?" he asked. Juzuki spoke"I'll be there, just hang on." she said. "Pleas hurry." said the Chief. Juzuki and Kirshima ran as fast as they could, hoping the police chief would hold on long enough before they arrived.

Ch:14

Meanwhile, June and Mei walked through the downtown area of the city, with no luck. June was getting impatient How hard is it to find a vampire in a city like this? she thought. Soon they stumbled upon an abandoned cathedral, and it looked like it could house a vampire and her minions. June spoke" I think this could be it." she said. Mei nodded" Let's go inside, shall we?" she said. June nodded silently and they pushed open the wooden doors. The cathedral was huge, not to mention it was hundreds of years old. June pulled a flashlight from her bag, so they could see better. Mei spoke"Wow, this place is huge!" Her words echoed loudly across the room."Keep it down, you don't want them to find us!" she said in a low voice. Neither of them said anything as they walked on. Soon, they reached two more large doors and they pushed them open. Inside, was a main hall of some sort and then a horrible smell hit them" what is that smell?" said Mei. June spoke" Don't worry its just death." she said with a smile. The hall was huge, and blood was smeared on the walls and floor. "Well, it looks like they were busy." said June. Suddenly, they stumbled upon two dead bodies. The bodies were male and female, but June didn't recognize them because of the wounds they suffered. June spoke" Mei come here." she said. Mei walked to where June was crouched over what looked like a dead body." Do you know these people?" June asked. Mei crouched down and took a closer look. Even though the wounds were fatal, Mei saw that the girl's face was familiar. Suddenly her eyes widened with terror"Paige..." she said quietly. The body of the girl was her friend Paige, and it looked like she had the blood drained from her body and her throat had two needle-like wounds. Mei began to cry and she let her emotions out. June noticed her friend crying and tried to comfort her" Did you know her?" she asked. Mei nodded and continued to sob" She was my best friend." she said. June held her hand and squeezed gently" I'm sorry about your loss." she said. Mei smiled and wiped her eyes" Thanks" she said. June took a look at the other body and called Mei over" Mei do you know him too?" she asked. Mei examined the body and she gasped in horror" No, Not Pete too!" she almost screamed. June spoke" I guess he was your friend too?" she asked Mei nodded and began to cry again" He always made me laugh, when I was sad." "But now that won't happen." she sobbed. June hugged Mei "Payine will pay for this, I promise." she said. Mei let go of June and stood up " Like hell she is." she said angrily. Soon, they left the room and continued down the hall and they suddenly found stone stairs leading to a tower.

Ch:15

Meanwhile,on the streets Juzuki and Kirshima were approaching Main street and it did not look good. The street was littered with human bodies and police vehicles were torn apart. There were no survivors, at least none that Juzuki could see. Juzuki called out" Hello, can anyone hear me?" she said. No one responded. Juzuki and Kirshima walked on hoping to find survivors. Juzuki called out once more" Chief are you there?" she asked. It was still silent, untill someone called out weakly"Juzuki help me!" it said in a muffled tone. Juzuki and Kirshima followed the voice, untill they saw a cop car flipped over on its side. Juzuki spoke" Chief are you here?" she said. Suddenly there was a voice" Juzuki I'm here." it said. Juzuki moved to the other side of the vehicle and found the chief laying there. "Chief, are you hurt?" The Chief moved to get up, but he groaned in pain" I think my leg is broken." he said in a hoarse whisper. Juzuki didn't move" Don't worry, I'll call back up." she said. The Chief grabbed her arm" Don't bother, they're all dead." he said. Juzuki was confused "How are they all dead?" she asked. "I tried to call the station, but the vampires took it over and killed everyone inside." he said. Juzuki nodded" Ok, do you have another plan?" she asked. The Chief tried to move again, but his body wouldn't let him, and he was rewarded with more pains in his leg. Juzuki spoke" Don't try, your hurt just relax." she said. Suddenly she had an idea" Kirshima, help me move him "she said Kirshima nodded and came to her side. "On the count of three, lets lift him up." "Ok." he said." One, Two, Three." she said. And with all their strength, they hoisted the Chief on his good leg and held him up. "Thanks you two, now lets get out of here." he said. Soon, they left the streets and began to walk to the apartment. Later, they arrived at the apartment and go the chief comfortable on the couch. Juzuki spoke"Now that we are safe, let's take a look at your leg." she said. The chief nodded. Juzuki came over to the couch with gauze and cloths. Juzuki then cleaned his wounds and wrapped the leg in gauze and let him rest. But, Juzuki heard somthing outside" Do you hear that?" she said. Kirshima got up and went to the window" I don't see anything." he said. Suddenly, he heard a guttural roar and a vicious looking teenager broke through the window. Kirishima looked back at Juzuki" We've got company!" he exclaimed. Juzuki nodded fearfully and didn't move. But, the situation got worse and more vampires entered the apartment. The three of them didn't stand a chance, as the swarm of vampires attacked but they tried to defend themselves. Juzuki fought back and faced off with three vampires, but she didn't see the fourth come up behind her. The Chief cried out and and sprang off the couch and tackled the vampire to the floor. The chief tried to get up, but his leg hurt too much and he didn't notice a group of vampires surround him. The vampire men and women licked their lips and began their vicious feeding. The chief screamed and Juzuki heard it" CHIEF!" she screamed. Even though he was dying, he managed to say somthing" Juzuki,promise me you'll be a better chief than me." he said weakly. The vampire feeding frenzy was over and they turned their attention to Juzuki and Kirshima "Payine wants you both alive, your coming with us." said one of the vampires. Juzuki and Kirshima gave themselves up and let the vampires lead them out of the apartment and onto the streets.

Ch:16

Meanwhile, June and Mei reached the top of the tower and opened the door that led into the room. The tower was old, just as the cathedral and there was large bell in the middle of the room. They looked around for Payine, but she was no where in sight. They moved on and saw a balcony, where a hooded figure stood there with its back turned to them. "Its over Payine, we've got you." said June. The hooded figure spoke" There's only one problem, I'm not Payine." And in one swift movement, the figure pulled down her hood. June was not surprised" You, why did it have to be you?" she said. Caterina smiled wickedly"If you know me so well, then you know what I'm going to do to you and your friend here." she said. June scowled "Do what you want to me, but if you harm her I'll cut off your damn head!" she said. Caterina spoke" You don't scare me, June I'll kill you with no problem." she said. Mei looked at June" What do we do now?" she asked. June smiled" My favorite part, we fight!" she said. June unleashed her blades and glared at Caterina with hatred" Let's go." she said. Caterina pulled off the cloak and dropped it to the floor. She now stood wearing a black one sleeved shirt that revealed her midriff, and gray cargo pants. She held a wicked knife in her hands and glared at June" As you wish." she said. June then lunged at Caterina, catching her off guard. June slashed viciously at the wiccan's head, but she deflected the strike with the blade of her knife. Caterina smiled" Nice try, but you're too slow." she taunted. June scowled and struck the knife from Caterina's grasp" Was that fast enough?" she said. Caterina was stunned, but she recovered"Now that's more like it." she said. Suddenly, she unsheathed several small knives from her sleeve and threw them at June. June dodged, but one of the small blades caught her on the cheek, leaving a bloody cut there. June wasn't hurt, she took a deep breath and the cut healed instantly." Is that all you've got?" she said. Caterina glared at her" No, I'm just getting started!" she said. Suddenly, she pulled a sack from her belt and untied it. June broke into a fit of laughter" What's that going to do?" she said. Caterina didn't laugh" Oh, this?" "Its going to destroy all your senses, untill you're dead!" she said. She then suddenly lunged at June and slammed the sack into her face and it exploded in a cloud of black dust. June stumbled back as the powder flooded her senses "What the hell!?" he said. When she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

Ch:17

June began to panic" What did you do to me!?" she screamed. Caterina laughed" I've taken your sight, so that means you can't fight me." she said. June scowled" If I could see you, I'd tear you limb from limb!" she said. Caterina spoke" Too bad you can't." she said. Suddenly, she lunged at June with the knife gleaming wickedly. Mei looked on in surprise" June, DODGE!" she shouted June heard her friend and side stepped at a fourty five angle. Caterina stumbled forward and glared at Mei" Stay out of this child!" she said. Mei spoke" Make me!" she said. June suddenly spoke" Mei if you're done talking, maybe you can foccus on helping me fight." she said sternly. Mei spoke"June, she's in front of you, hit her with all you got!" she said. June smiled" Thanks kid." And then she lunged forward with her blades. Even though she couldn't see, she could smell Caterina's perfume, and she knew she wouldn't miss. She then felt her blades vibrate violently and stick into somthing like flesh. Caterina felt and saw the blade sink into her chest and she screamed. June smiled"Got you." she said. Suddenly, the effects of the powder were wearing off, and her sight was coming back. It was blurry, but she could she a humanlike shape in front of her. Caterina spoke" Let me go!" she shouted. "Not a chance!" said June. Caterina tried to struggle, but June did not detach from her. A few seconds went by, and June's vison fully recovered. June felt relived that she could see, but she had to finish her foe. June saw that she had Caterina backed up against the balcony, and she removed her blades from Caterina's chest, but she wrapped her hands around the girl's throat. June squeezed tightly and pushed Caterina a little further over the balcony. Caterina's body was halfway over the edge, except for her lower half. June smiled" Are you ready to die?" she asked. Caterina looked fearfully at her"Please, no." she whimpered. June pushed her further untill she was almost over the rail. Caterina spoke again" No, please don't do this!" she screamed. She grabbed frantically at June's shirt, and held on tight. And then the weight of both of them sent them over the edge.

Ch:18

Before they knew it, they were falling. The wind rushed in their ears, as the ground came closer into view. Finally, they hit the ground with a desvastating impact. Then there was a faint cracking sound, and Caterina cried out in pain. June picked herself up off the ground, and looked down at the wiccan"That doesn't sound good." she said. Caterina tried to get up, but the pain from her broken ribs held her down. "I'm...gonna kill you!" she grunted. June spoke" Sorry, but you can't do much of anything with broken ribs." she said. Caterina smiled weakly" You think its over?" "Its far from over, New york will be destroyed, even if I'm not there to see it burn with all of you in it." she said. Suddenly, June pulled a gun from the back of her pants and aimed it at the wiccan . Caterina let out a weak laugh, and then June pulled the trigger. She then left the body, and went back into the cathedral. She entered and went back up to the tower to find Mei. Once she was inside, she called out" Mei where are you?" There was no sign of Mei and it worried June. She kept looking untill she saw something written on the floor. It read "If you want your friends to be unharmed, meet me under the Brooklyn bridge." June wasn't happy, but she had to save her friends before it was too late. Soon, June waited under the bridge for her enemy to arrive with her friends. A few minutes later, several men and women dressed in black arrived. Close behind, was Payine with the three hostages, bound and gagged. Payine spoke " Good, you're here." she said. June glared at her "Now let them go." she said. Payine untied the three hostages and let them walk over to June. They thanked her, untill Payine spoke again"That's enough, we're not finished here." she said. June stared at Payine "You're right, let's finish this." she said. Payine smiled" As you wish." she said. But then, she ordered her minions to attack. "Get the others, I don't want any interruptions." she said. The vampire minions sprang into actions and swarmed around the Chen family. That left June and Payine to face off. June unleashed her blades and lunged at the vampire. But then she disappeared, and reappeared to strike with a deadly blow. June was knocked back, but she wasn't hurt.

Ch:19

June got back on balance, and stood on her guard. Payine lunged at her viciously, but June blocked the strike. June was unharmed, and several bloody scratches decorated her arms. The cuts healed instantly, leaving her arms to be stained with her own blood. Suddenly, Payine's nostrils flared in and out, and in a fit of bloodthirsty rage the vampire lunged at June again. This time, June rushed past the vampire and grabbed her and threw her aside. Payine hit the ground and rolled to her feet" You're strong, but you can't survive for long." she said. June laughed " You underestimate me, I'm way stronger than you." she said. June lunged for Payine, but the vampire pulled a knife from her pocket, and threw it at June's head. The knife sailed through the air and grazed June's cheek and left a bloody gash there. June smiled" Sorry, that won't work twice." she said. Without warning, June pulled a knife from her belt, and lunged at Payine and swung the knife in a vicious arc. The vampire dodged, and knocked the weapon from her hand. Payine then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and glared into her eyes" It's going to be such a shame when I your dead, I actually liked you." she said in a sadistic tone. And with superhuman strength, Payine threw June aside. June hit the ground and she cried out. Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Juzuki and the other members of her family had their hands full with the vampire army. The fight was tough, and they were getting tired. The vampires on the other hand, never stopped fighting and did not stay down. Juzuki spoke" This is pointless, they're too strong." she said. Kirshima spoke up" We can't give up, they have to have a weakness." he said. "I hope you're right." Juzuki replied. Mei spoke" I have an idea." she said. Before Juzuki or Kirshima could reply, Mei powered up quickly. Green sparks danced on her fingertips, and she fired off quick shots toward the vampire horde. When the smoke cleared, the vampires were gone. Mei's face lit up with triumph"That's it, energy kills them!" she exclaimed. Juzuki and Kirshima could not belive their eyes" That was amazing!" said her mother. " Thanks, but we have to help June." she said. Back on the main battlefield, Payine was closing in on June for the kill.

Ch:20

June laid helpless on the ground, unable to go anywhere. Payine stood over her" Say your last goodbye, because this is where you die!" she said. And then her fangs were unleashed, and she grabbed June by her hair and prepared to bite her. Suddenly, a green wave of energy hit her arm and it melted. Payine cried out, and let go of June with her good arm. Payine bared her fangs in anger"Who did that?!" she shouted. And then a voice replied" I did." it said. Mei revealed her self to her new enemy, as Juzuki and Kirshima stood behind her. "You look familiar, I think I killed someone who looks just like you." said Payine. Mei glared at her" You did, you killed Jai Chen who is my father." she said. Payine smiled" Of course, but you'll soon join him once I'm done with you." she said. And then her arm regenerated, good as new. Mei walked forward" No, I'm going to kill you and avenge him along with my friends!" she said. Payine laughed" And how will you do that?" she asked. Mei didn't respond. "That's right, don't say anything I know for a fact you're just like your father, weak and spineless." she said. The vampires words stung like acid" What did you say?" she said." I said he was weak and spineless." said Payine. Suddenly, Mei felt a surge of anger" You're wrong, I'll show you!" she shouted. And then, Mei's rage took over and she dropped to her knees, and the transformation began. Suddenly, in her place was a huge wolf like creature. Payine looked at the creature with fear"What is that?" she said. June stood up"That's Anubis, and you just pissed it off." she said Payine was about to say something, but she was cut off by a vicious roar of the creature and it lunged after her. The beast knocked her off her feet and she hit the ground. Anubis stood over her with his lips curled into a snarl" Vampire scum!" he said. He leaned in closer and ripped her limbs off with his huge hands. The vampire screamed in pain, and then her picked her up from the ground and held on to the limbless creatures throat, and with his free hand he drove his palm into her chest. Nothing happened untill, a hot surge of light passed through her, causing her to scream. And then she exploded into a pile of ashes and bone. The others stood back in amazement and they were happy at last. Anubis returned to human form and Mei put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. That was for you father. she thought. Soon, the sun came up and it was a peaceful sight


End file.
